


we will always find each other, even here (especially here)

by bokubroya (liarielle)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dad!Ukai, Dead Karasuno Volleyball Club, Except Hinata & Ukai, Found Family, Ghosts, Ghosts!Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou Sees Dead People, Hinata Shouyou Sees Ghosts, Lonely Hinata Shouyou, Lonely Ukai Keishin, M/M, Magical Realism, Nekoma Hinata Shouyou, Parental Ukai Keishin, Protective Ukai Keishin, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarielle/pseuds/bokubroya
Summary: “Can I play with you?” The orange haired boy asks excitedly, jumping up and down while he hugs his ball to his chest, and under normal circumstances they’d be shocked at how high the short boy can jump. But that is the last thing that catches their eyes, because he’s looking at them, and he’s talking to them, and he shouldn’t be able to.The living shouldn’t be able to see the dead.- - -Please note: all of my fics are on a temporary/intermittent hiatus. I will get back to regular monthly updates when I am able.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 176





	we will always find each other, even here (especially here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! 
> 
> Happy Halloween! I’ve had the first half of this chapter written for AGES, I just hadn’t found the time or motivation to finish it. But it’s perfect for Halloween, because _ghosts_ , so I had a nice burst of writing this morning to finish it off. A big thank you to [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Redsky34/pseuds/12Redsky34) and [Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plusultrachaos/pseuds/plusultrachaos) for beta reading so last minute for me. 
> 
> I put the Major Character Death warning on here, because technically...they _are_ dead. But they’re all still here in the story, playing active roles and building relationships with Hinata and each other. And we won’t cover their deaths in any amount of detail, mostly just references to what happened and the aftermath for other characters. I hope that helps anyone who was on the fence about reading this because of that tag. 
> 
> Thanks for checking this out and I hope y’all enjoy! 

The sky still holds a haze of early morning fog when Daichi and Suga meet halfway between their homes in front of the old tea shop. They don’t really need to do this anymore, walk towards each other from opposite directions until they stand side by side and their hands brush together, but they always do. It’s strange, the habits they’ve held onto. Suga sighs longingly at the shop and slides his hand into Daichi’s. Daichi tries to imagine the warmth he should feel. 

“I know it’s crazy, but I keep craving tea from Fujii-san’s shop,” Suga says softly. Daichi isn’t sure when they made the decision to move away from the shop and towards the park. He doesn’t remember when they actually started moving. 

“Mm,” Daichi hums. “The hojicha?” Suga groans and nods. 

“The hojicha,” he confirms. “I wish…” He doesn’t finish, but he doesn’t need to for Daichi to understand. They both wish for so many things now that it’s all out of reach. Strange, how a cup of tea from a local shop can make their chests ache like this, when they shouldn’t even be able to feel that, let alone crave the tea in the first place. Daichi squeezes Suga’s hand comfortingly, hoping some amount of pressure can be felt. At the very least, the softening of Suga’s eyes and the corner of his mouth lifting is enough for Daichi to know the gesture is appreciated. 

“Is everyone joining today?” Suga asks a few minutes later, as they both watch the sidewalks begin to teem with life. 

“Should be,” Daichi nods, trying to ignore the painful longing as he watches familiar faces pass by. At least it’s easier to weave between the slowly growing crowd than it used to be. “Kageyama was planning to visit his sister, but I think that was yesterday.” Suga sighs loudly. 

“I thought that was tomorrow,” he shakes his head. “I didn’t expect keeping track of time to be this hard.” Daichi chuckles. 

“It’s not like we were that much better at it before,” he teases gently, cautiously. He knows it’s an okay day to tease about before when he sees Suga roll his eyes and smile. Daichi isn’t sure how much time passes before they reach the park, because he can’t really tell how fast they were walking to begin with. 

It is without a doubt a damn near perfect day at the park. Judging by the attire of the people around them, Daichi can tell that it must not be too hot or too cold, with a gentle breeze and clouds scattered across the sky that paint splotches of sun on the grass. Dozens of families dot the landscape, having picnics and playing together. The rest of the Karasuno High School Volleyball Team is no different. A quick glance at their usual spot confirms that he and Suga are the last to arrive. 

Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka are already off to one side passing and spiking to each other, and it’s clear as Daichi and Suga approach that they’re mostly fooling around, trying to find the most ridiculous shots for Nishinoya to try and save. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita are off to the other side, working on their serves and receives, just as dedicated as the other group but not nearly as loud. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are, unsurprisingly, tucked away on their own. They pass a ball back and forth, but seem more interested in whatever conversation they’re having than actual technique.

Takeda-sensei, Shimizu, Yachi, and Kageyama sit sprawled out against the trunk of a large tree that offers shade a dozen meters away. They don’t really _need_ it, but as Daichi joins them with Suga, he agrees that it’s nice all the same. 

“Ah, it’s good to see you two,” Takeda-sensei smiles gently at them, and Daichi can almost feel the warmth of affection in his chest. 

“It’s good to see you too, sensei,” he smiles back. Takeda-sensei sighs at him playfully. 

“Come now, Daichi,” he chides. “I’ve told you plenty of times now, all of you, you don’t need to call me sensei anymore.” 

“Feels weird not to,” Kageyama says simply, shrugging and weaving his hands into the grass. Daichi tries not to feel a sting of jealousy when he notices that a few blades of grass actually seem to respond to the movement. He doesn’t understand how Kageyama does it. 

“I suppose that’s fair,” Takeda-sensei replies. “Habits are hard to break.” He’s looking away from them as he says that, and Daichi follows his gaze over to Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita as they pause their serves and receives when a couple walks between them, even though they don’t need to. He knows he’s not the only one who looks at the couple’s joined hands with longing. He slides his hand into Suga’s, out of principle more than anything. 

“I visited Miwa yesterday,” Kageyama says after a few minutes of silence. “She and her wife were finally able to adopt.” 

“Kageyama, that’s wonderful,” Suga says, his smile warm, though there’s a note of sadness all the same. 

“They named him Tobio,” Kageyama’s voice drops to a soft whisper. They shouldn’t be able to hear it, not with how quiet it is, but it reaches their ears as easily as if he had shouted. Daichi reaches over to squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. 

“Has anyone had any luck getting to the shop?” Takeda-sensei asks tentatively, always tentatively. Daichi hates that every time he asks this, their answer always has to be no. Sensei doesn’t look surprised, but that doesn’t ease the sting. 

“I’ve tried asking some of the others we’ve met why we can’t visit,” Takeda-sensei says softly. “None of them know. They’ve never had that happen before.” 

“We’ll keep trying,” Daichi promises, and the others nod. 

“The rest of us can start asking around as well,” Suga offers. “We’ll cover more ground that way.” 

“There has to be someone out there who can help us figure it out,” Kageyama agrees. Takeda-sensei smiles fondly at all of them, looking very much like he’d be crying if he could. 

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” he claps his hands together, eyes brightening, and Daichi feels a rush of affection at the familiar sight. They sit in silence for some time, watching Asahi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya with exasperated fondness. 

“What about you, Hitoka?” Shimizu asks the girl sitting next to her after a while. “You said you were going to visit your mother soon.” Yachi smiles, a bit of a wobble to her lip. 

“She’s doing a lot better,” Yachi replies. “She looks happier than she did last time.” The silence this time is more peaceful, as their thoughts all drift to their loved ones and the slow but steady improvements they’ve seen in the last year. Strangely enough, it’s the sudden silence from Tanaka and Nishinoya that catches the group’s attention. They look in their direction and see a boy with orange, fluffy hair, holding his own volleyball and approaching the spot the trio is in. It’s odd, though, that they would quiet down and stop playing just because he’s there, instead of simply moving to another spot and carrying on. Even from this far away, Daichi can tell that Asahi is frightened, and that’s even stranger. It’s been a long time since he’s shown that kind of reaction to anything. 

Getting to the trio takes only seconds, and it seems the rest of the team had the same idea, as they all reach the center together, circled around Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka. And, by association, the boy. Understanding what has the three so spooked takes little time at all, because the boy’s eyes go wide and bright, and he…

He looks right at them. He _looks right at them_. 

“Can I play with you?” He asks excitedly, jumping up and down while he hugs his ball to his chest, and under normal circumstances they’d be shocked at how high the short boy can jump. But that is the last thing that catches their eyes, because he’s looking at them, and he’s talking to them, and he shouldn’t be able to. 

The living shouldn’t be able to see the dead.

\-----

Suga likes to think that he’s done a decent job of handling the whole being dead thing. Not at first, of course, none of them handled it well in the beginning. It had taken some time for the trauma of the accident to wear off enough for them all to change their appearance, to no longer look the way they did when they died. And seeing his parents, his friends, his family, all reacting to losing him was...hard. To put it mildly. Like Yachi’s mother, Suga’s parents seem to be doing better now, about a year later. They still hurt, Suga knows that, can _see_ that, but their smiles come a little easier. Suga’s has come easier as well, and he owes it to his team. His family. 

He supposes he shouldn’t be _that_ surprised that they’ve stuck together after the accident, but it doesn’t stop him from being grateful. It’s been grounding in a way, to keep some semblance of their lives from before, some amount of normalcy. It’s why he and Daichi still meet in front of Fujii-san’s shop every morning. He knows it’s why Tsukishima and Yamaguchi still leave any gathering together, why Nishinoya still insists that he’s there to have their backs. It’s why they still play volleyball together. They died as a team. It’s only fitting that they stay that way after. 

Suga _thought_ the afterlife was done throwing surprises at him. It is now, with this boy standing in front of them with stars in his eyes, looking the very picture of restless excitement, that Suga realizes the afterlife has been holding back on them. Because he has absolutely no idea what’s going on. And it’s clear he’s not the only one, judging by the utterly confused and slightly terrified looks on everyone’s faces. 

“Is he talking to someone else?” Asahi whispers, glancing behind them to see if there’s anyone nearby that the boy could possibly be talking to. If the situation wasn’t so tense and confusing Suga might-ah. Tanaka beats him to it, barking out a laugh and slamming his hand against the ace’s back. The boy startles as he watches them, still smiling. 

“I was talking to you,” he says, and Suga isn’t sure if the others hear it, but there’s something in his voice now. A gentle, comforting tone that Suga is all too familiar with. One he uses himself with Asahi when his friend is starting to feel the hints of panic. Or, well. When he used to. “You don’t need to worry. Nothing has changed for you. I can see ghosts.” 

“What did you mean, nothing has changed for us?” Takeda-sensei asks kindly, and oh how Suga has missed hearing his teaching voice. The boy responds well to it, smiling wider and hugging his volleyball tighter to his chest. 

“I’ve met some ghosts who worried that me being able to see them meant something bad for them,” he explains, rocking on his feet a bit. “Like maybe they were getting unstable, or had been bound to me by a spirit.” 

“Wait what?” Tanaka stares down at him. “What the hell does that mean?” The boy’s cheeks puff out before he exhales. 

“Oh,” he says. “Um. That’s a bit much to explain. Buuuut I could do that while we play?” His grin goes crooked, and Suga can’t help but smile at the playful innocence in his eyes. He’s not the only one who’s charmed. Tanaka and Noya both laugh loudly and seem more at ease, and next to him, Daichi chuckles quietly. 

“Won’t you look stupid?” Kageyama crosses his arms, and Suga wants to facepalm at his teammate ruining the moment in the most Kageyama way possible. The boy doesn’t seem too bothered though. He just tilts his head up at Kageyama. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I mean, you’ll look like you’re playing alone and talking to people who aren’t there,” Kageyama huffs. While his delivery leaves much to be desired, Suga will admit that Kageyama has a point. He expects the boy to realize this and feel the same, but instead there’s a glint in his eyes and he tosses his volleyball at Kageyama, who instinctively catches it. 

Wait. 

He _catches_ it. 

Kageyama’s eyes widen with surprise and then narrow as he looks at the ball. Those who don’t know him may think he’s angry when he has that look, and Suga worries that the boy might be afraid. Suga thinks he should get used to this kid surprising him, because he looks eager, bouncing on his feet and motioning at Kageyama. Kageyama spins the ball in his hands and nods, tossing it back to him. There’s a gleam in his eyes that Suga now realizes he hasn’t seen since before the accident. 

“See?” The boy beams at Kageyama. “I won’t be playing alone!” 

“Um, not to be a downer but...isn’t it worse if they see you playing not alone with people they can’t see?” Asahi interjects nervously. 

“Oh! I forgot, let me show you,” the boy darts forward and grabs Asahi’s hand, and Suga can’t help but hide a smile behind his hand when the ace looks at him and Daichi desperately as he’s dragged over to a nearby family having a picnic. The rest of them follow and watch as the boy positions Asahi on one side of the family and then stands on the other side. Already, Suga finds it odd that none of the people sitting on the blanket have said anything to the boy. It gets even more odd when he and Asahi pass the ball back and forth a few times, with the people in between them none the wiser. 

“They don’t see me unless I want them to,” the boy explains softly, and there’s a hint of sadness in his eyes that draws Suga in. 

“What’s your name?” He asks kindly. The boy blinks up at him and looks shocked until he smiles again. 

“Hinata Shouyou,” he says brightly. “And you’re the Karasuno Volleyball Team!” And oh, how that hurts, hearing someone else say that. Because they are, but they _aren’t_ at the same time, not anymore. Hinata picks up on the mixed reactions to his statement and worries at his bottom lip. “I’m sorry. I should have realized that would be...hard to hear.” It’s strange, being dead and hearing an apology from a kid. But Suga thinks he likes this new surprise. He moves to Hinata’s side and slings an arm around his shoulders. He wonders if he’s imagining the bit of warmth he can feel. 

“Come on,” he smiles. “Let this volleyball team show you some things.” 

“I think we’re overdue for a proper practice,” Daichi agrees, covering Suga’s back. Always. “Let’s go!” Their enthusiasm seems to ripple through the team, reaching even Tsukishima, as much as he seems reluctant to show it. Suga leads them back over to their original spot. 

“Should we introduce ourselves as well?” Takeda-sensei asks as they all circle up at their spot. 

“You can if you want to, but you don’t really need to,” Hinata smiles sheepishly. “I already know your names.” 

“Does that always happen?” Yachi asks curiously, and Suga doesn’t think he’s imagining the faint blush on the boy’s cheeks. It’s a bit of relief to see that this strange boy is still vulnerable to the embarrassment of talking to a girl close to his age. 

“Almost always yeah!” Hinata answers excitedly. “It’s really cool! I can look at a ghost and then bwah! I just know their name. Sometimes I can figure other things out too, but it’s harder and I usually end up with a bad headache. But uh, I actually already knew most of your names anyways.” 

“Huh?” Tanaka frowns, leaning in, at least until Suga lays a hand on his shoulder to remind him not to be too intimidating. 

“I was a fan,” Hinata looks down as he says this, tracing his foot through the grass. “I went to a lot of your games last year. And, well…” He trails off, and ducks his head down more, to the point where Suga can’t actually see his face past his hair anymore. 

“Hinata?” He says gently, stepping forward to touch his shoulder. Suga worries that he might shy away, but the opposite happens. Hinata leans into the touch, so Suga leaves his hand where it is. 

“I was near the court a lot,” Hinata admits. 

“How near?” Kageyama stalks forward, ignoring the look Suga gives him. “What did you do?” Hinata looks up at him and meets him head on, standing firm and crossing his arms. 

“I wanted to learn!” He declares. “I wanted to learn, and there was no one who could teach me. So I just made sure no one could see me, and I got close, and maybe I ended up on the court a few times, but-” 

“You could have gotten hurt, dumbass!” Kageyama cuts him off, jabbing a finger at him. “You could have gotten one of us hurt!” 

“I was careful!” Hinata protests, waving his hands frantically. 

“Still a dumbass,” Kageyama counters, glowering at him. 

“Kageyama, come on, that’s enough,” Daichi warns, tugging the boy back away from Hinata. 

“You can sense things faster now, right?” Hinata continues, looking at Kageyama imploringly. Daichi pauses, still keeping his grip on Kageyama just in case. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Kageyama grouches, and the non-answer seems to satisfy Hinata. 

“That’s how I am too,” he explains. “If the ball was going to come anywhere near me, I moved. No one ever got hurt, you never knew I was there.” Kageyama huffs and his glare softens a little, looking a bit more like a pout. 

“I still think you’re a dumbass,” he shakes his head. Hinata rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Daichi says wryly, his voice betraying the amusement he’s getting from watching them, just as much as Suga is. “Kageyama, you’re not being a very good senpai.” Kageyama gives Daichi a quiet “tsk” and a long suffering look before tugging free of his grip and turning his attention back to Hinata. 

“Is that the only experience you have?” Kageyama raises a brow at the boy. 

Hinata’s face twists into a near pout. “Yeah,” he mumbles. “So toss to me! I want to hit one of your tosses!” 

Kageyama’s chin lifts, and he looks farther down at Hinata. Suga knows to worry when he sees that look, but he isn’t fast enough to intervene. “Show me you’re worth tossing to first.” 

“Kageyama!” Suga hisses. 

“I will!” Hinata declares, and Suga looks at him, shocked at the intensity in his gaze, the energy and excitement buzzing through his limbs. _Ah_ , he thinks. _Kageyama is taking him seriously. He likes that._

Suga and Daichi hang back, off to the side, as Kageyama starts playing with Hinata, the others quickly joining in. The boy’s motions are a bit stiff and awkward, his receives messy and his tosses unsure, but watching him play with the others…

Suga knows Daichi sees it too. Hinata is like liquid sunlight, seeping into the cracks of their team and filling gaps they didn’t realize they had. Like he’s meant to be there. Maybe it’s because he’s watched them play for so long, maybe it’s because of whatever strange connection lets him see and interact with them. Maybe it’s both. All Suga knows is he _wishes_. He wishes so badly that this boy could have been part of their team when they were still actually a team. It’s foolish, being dead and looking back on a dream of taking Karasuno to Nationals, of no longer being flightless crows, and still feeling longing. In the grand scheme of things, there’s no way that should matter anymore. 

But how can it not, when Kageyama and Hinata settle into a rhythm so perfect, so unnatural, and Hinata spikes Kageyama’s wildest toss with his eyes closed. Suga’s heart fractures with the impact of the ball, and he can see he’s not the only one. Kageyama is staring at Hinata, a hint of betrayal in his eyes, and Suga understands. It feels like they’ve lost something all over again. 

“GWAH!” Hinata cries, leaping into the air with his limbs splayed outwards. “That was AWESOME! Kageyama, you’re _amazing_! Let’s do it again, we have to do that again.” 

Suga thinks those words should hurt, make this worse, but he’s used to his kouhai weaving around his expectations. Tension bleeds away from Kageyama’s body, and he grins fiercely. That’s all it takes for them to be off once more, and the rest of the team follows suit, this time with Daichi and Suga joining in. 

It’s another hour before they begin to slow down. Daichi and Noya are standing on either side of Hinata, guiding him through receives as Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi spike and serve to them. Either Hinata’s stamina is _damn_ impressive, or he’s like them, and doesn’t really get tired. That line of thought reminds Suga that they were supposed to be asking the boy questions while they played. 

“Hinata,” Suga calls gently, moving closer to stand off to the side while the boys practice. Hinata turns to look at Suga, and nearly takes a ball to the face as a result. There’s some shouting from Kageyama (“Pay attention!”), followed by complaints from Hinata (“Suga-senpai was talking to me, it’s rude not to look at someone when they’re talking to you Bakageyama!”), and of course, more yelling from Kageyama (“Dumbass! Suga will understand while we’re playing!”). Suga patiently waits them out before he continues. “Before, you mentioned something about...binding?” 

“Oh!” Hinata smacks his forehead. “Right! So I said it was a lot to explain, but it’s really not I guess? There are ghosts, like you, and there are spirits. I don’t know exactly what they are or where they come from, but they’re stronger, and they have power over ghosts.” 

“We’ve seen some, I think,” Daichi reminds them. “We didn’t know what they were, but Takeda-sensei advised us to stay away.” 

“I thought it would be best, yes,” Takeda-sensei nods, pushing his glasses up—a nervous habit. 

“Usually, yeah,” Hinata nods, his smile brightening when Daichi murmurs a compliment on his receive. “Some of them are nice, but some of them are _really_ not. Binding is pretty much what it sounds like. Spirits can bind ghosts to anything, people or places, or sometimes things.” Hinata catches the ball and holds it, puffing a big breath up towards his bangs. “I mean, ghosts can bind themselves too. To places only, not people. But it’s different. When you guys bind yourselves, it’s like an anchor point? Tethering! That’s the word. You’ve actually already done it.” 

“The gym,” Suga realizes suddenly. “We, after the accident, we were all at the gym.” 

“It didn’t make sense,” Daichi says slowly. “It happened so far away, and then we were just. There.” 

“Ghosts have to tether somewhere when they first form,” Hinata tosses the ball up to gently bump it with his wrists. “You were all together, when you...when it happened. You tethered together too. You’re probably tethered other places now too, homes and stuff. That’s pretty common.” 

“And spirits?” Tsukishima asks, walking over to catch the ball before it hits Hinata’s wrists again. 

“Like I said,” Hinata shrugs. “They can bind or tether ghosts to anything. Except when they do it, usually ghosts can’t leave what they’re bound to. When it’s people, it can be a good thing or a bad thing.” 

“A blessing or a curse,” Takeda-sensei muses. “Fascinating. Terrifying, but fascinating. That explains why some ghosts worry when you can see them.” 

“So what are you?” Tsukishima raises a brow, looking down his nose at Hinata. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi hisses. “That’s rude!” Grumbles from others on the team echo agreement, but Tsukishima doesn’t seem too concerned.

“Well?” Tsukishima presses, locking eyes with Hinata. “Are you a ghost or a spirit?” 

Hinata grins and lightly kicks his feet against Tsukishima’s. “Neither, idiot! I’m just me!” 

Tsukishima huffs softly and rolls his eyes, reaching out to set the ball on top of Hinata’s head, watching with an amused expression as he tries to keep it balanced there. Suga isn’t sure what to make of the interaction, but to be fair, this is the first time he’s getting to see Tsukishima act as a senpai, despite how unconventional it is. 

“He wants to figure him out,” Yamaguchi murmurs, suddenly at Suga’s side as Hinata, Daichi, Noya, Tsukishima, and Kageyama return to practicing receives. “Tsukki likes puzzles, mysteries. I think he’s been bored.” 

Suga can’t help it, he laughs loudly at that. “Of course he has,” Suga hums. “Who knew the afterlife would be so boring, hm?” 

Yamaguchi giggles. “It’s very Tsukki,” he agrees. “Now he’s got something to puzzle out. I forgot what that smile looked like.” 

Suga thinks calling that tilt to Tsukushima’s mouth a smile might be a stretch, but then...it’s softer than the sharp grins the boy used to wear on the court. And as Suga looks at the rest of them, at his family, he sees it there too. A softness, a warmth, an _ease_ behind smiles that he hadn’t realized he forgot. Suga meets Daichi’s eyes, and no words need to pass between them. 

Daichi halts their practice, and smiles at the boy beaming up at him and fidgeting impatiently. “Hinata,” Daichi says. “How’d you like to do this again sometime? I’m sure we’d all be happy to play with you again.” 

Suga’s heart aches at the tangle of emotions that flicker over the boy’s face—disbelief, desperate hope, and joy among them. He laughs with the others when Hinata jumps at their captain, careening into his arms and nearly taking him down. And as he looks at the faces of each member of his team, his family, he knows. 

Hinata Shouyou is a crow now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far! There were a few small hints in this chapter at some of the major plot points for this story, but more will come in the next few chapters, including an explanation of the timing for this story. 
> 
> I don’t have an update schedule for any of my fics right now. I’m doing my best to update them about once a month, given the number of stories I have going and that I just started working full time again. 

**Author's Note:**

> main tumblr: [liarielle](https://liarielle.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Haikyuu tumblr: [bokubroya](https://bokubroya.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
